The Chronicles of Kyra Black
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: Kyra Maegia Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and Ariana Maegia. She is the true Girl-Who-Lived and a demiwitch. Current place: first year
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not, in any way, own Harry Potter. Everything except my OCs belongs to the amazing J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.

 **Summary: Lily and James are alive. Harry has a twin (this is a wrong-boy/girl-who-lived fanfic). Kyra Black is the daughter of Sirius Black and Ariana Mageia, who "died" when Voldemort attacked. Kyra is the real Girl-Who-Lived. She is also a demigod, and a unique on at that. Read to find out more.**

 _The Attack_

A slender, pale hand snaked out of the folds of the black cloak, pulling the hood down to reveal gleaming snakelike red eyes adorning a chalky white face, evil shining from the depths of scarlet. He watched the woman, a slim, black-haired, and unnatural blue-eyed lady, play with the three children. Her laughter rang out like the tinkling of bells. Voldemort smirked. Soon they would be begging him for their pitiful lives to be spared.

He opened the gate silently with a swish of his wand, his feet gliding soundlessly on the leaf-covered floor. "Alohomora," he whispered, pointing his wand at the door. The woman inside began to take the children up to bed. He stepped in, savoring the taste of innocence, craving to bring that happiness to ruins. He sneered at a picture of the carefree family. _Filthy blood-traitors and mudbloods._

Not being one to waste time, he began to walk up the stairs, the wood creaking slightly. Reaching the second bedroom, he peered inside the room through the gap. The woman placing a soft kiss daughter's forehead lovingly. He pushed open the door, and she whirled around, her wand out in flash. "Voldemort," she snarled.

"Ah, Ariana Maegia. It's a pleasure to finally meet you," he drawled.

"It's Black now," she hissed. He suddenly shot a curse at her. She dodged it gracefully, sending a curse back in response. They dueled furiously, dodging and shooting. One of the Potter twins started to cry, his hazel eyes tearing up. Ariana glanced at him in concern, and Voldemort used her momentary distraction to his advantage. A green light hit her chest, and she dropped to the ground lifelessly, her ebony hair billowing out behind her as she fell, her bronze skin illuminated by the light.

Voldemort stepped over her body, advancing to the three children. The girl, Black's daughter stared at him unblinkingly with her dark, midnight blue eyes. The other Potter twin, the one with emerald green eyes, gazed at him as if expecting Ariana to suddenly pop back up and hug him while she laughed. The hazel eyed boy continued to wail uncontrollably.

"Kyra, Harry, and Tristan. How enchanting," Voldemort leered. "Which one of you should I kill first?" Tristan cried harder, his chubby hands shaking. He decided on the girl. Pointing his wand at her, he shouted the dreaded incantation, "Avada Kedavra!" Before the curse could hit Kyra, a glowing, blue, bubble-like shield. Kyra's eyes radiated with power as the curse bounced off of the shield and went zooming back at Voldemort. "NO!" And with that, the Dark Lord disappeared, vanquished.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter at all. Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan other than my OCs and the plot of this fanfic.

 _The Decision_

Lily, James, and Sirius Apparated immediately when the felt the wards on Godric's Hollow break. When they saw the Dark Mark over the Potters' home, Lily shrieked and gave a dry sob, running to the door. Sirius and James followed her, cloaks dancing in the wind. "Kyra. Ariana. Oh, my god. My family," Sirius repeated again and again.

"Padfoot, they'll be fine. I know they will. They're the second generation of the Marauders, of course they'll be fine," James reassured Sirius, assuring himself at the same time. Sirius willed his tears back.

"You're right. They'll be fine." Sirius said this to himself like a mantra. They walked up the stairs, gasping as they surveyed the damage. Lily fled to the nursery, giving a small scream when she heard the wails of Tristan. She picked him up, and James spotted Harry, picking him up. They both cradled their children and kissed their foreheads. "Oh, Tristan, Harry. My little boys," Lily cried in relief.

A soft cry brought them all back to attention. "Kyra? Oh, god, Kyra!" Sirius exclaimed, his smoldering grey eyes landing on his daughter's small figure. A hand lay draped across her chest. Sirius wept when he saw Ariana's cold body. Her hair had spread out and her eyes were closed peacefully. He sank to the floor, cradling her head in his arms, salty tears running down his face. "Ariana." James rubbed his back, tears welling up in his eyes as well as Lily's.

"She knew what she was doing, Padfoot. She - she died a brave woman who was protecting her family," James said.

"We were going to have a happy life, Prongs. I had it all planned out. But now, but now -" he broke off, sobbing. Dumbledore strode in, his face grave and sorrowful. "Sirius. Lily. James. I see the children survived. Ariana will be remembered and honored," he started.

"Sybill Trelawney gave me a prophecy concerning Tristan, Harry, and Kyra. May I examine the children?" he said, holding out his arms. Their eyes widened, but they handed over the three babies without hesitation. Dumbledore failed to see the small, arrow-shaped scar on the nape of Kyra's neck. Instead, he immediately spotted the lightning-bolt scar on Tristan's forehead. What he didn't know was that when Voldemort was "killed", a piece of glass had cut Tristan's head, creating the scar.

"Tristan is destined to vanquish the Dark Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore proclaimed.

"Whatever do you mean, Headmaster?" Lily asked curiously, looking at her son.

"Tristan defeated Voldemort today, but Voldemort is surely not dead. He will return, and when he does, Tristan will ultimately kill him. He is the Boy-Who-Lived. I must congratulate you on this, James, Lily," Dumbledore explained. Tristan's parents and Sirius gazed at Tristan in admiration and pride, Kyra and Harry forgotten.

"Our little boy," Lily cooed, hugging Tristan.

"Prongs Junior to defeat Voldemort! Ariana's death did not go in vain. I'm sure she would've been proud of Tristan," Sirius said in a mix of happiness and sorrow.

And so, Tristan was declared the Boy-Who-Lived, becoming Sirius' Lily' and James' pride and joy. Kyra and Harry were forgotten and neglected. Thus starts the story of Kyra Black.

 **AN: Please review! I need reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** : I, of course, do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. All belongs to J.K. Rowling except my OCs.

 _Chapter 3_

 _Fifth Birthday_

"Daddy?" a small voice called out. "Where are you, Daddy?" A little girl, thin from a lack of sufficient food, appeared at the top of the stairs. She wore a tiny blue dress, her ebony hair left loose in natural curls. "Daddy, it's my birthday!" she said, trying again. She descended the stairs, stumbling slightly. She heard the voices of her father and godparents, joined by the squealing of a chubby boy. She reached the bottom of the stairs and peered around the doorway. The scene in front of her brought tears to her dark blue eyes.

Tristan laughed as his godfather made sparks appear from his wand. He waved his chubby hands, calling attention to himself. The three adults gazed at him with pride and joy, cooing every once in awhile at his antics.

Kyra gritted her teeth. Her five-year-old mind was mature enough to understand that she wasn't need here. Silently, she crept away, unnoticed by the merry family.

 _Seventh Birthday_

Kyra woke up, blinking her eyes sleepily. The sound of laughter from her dreams echoed in her head, haunting her. She knew her dream would never come true. After all, when had her so-called "family" ever bothered to celebrate her birthday, let alone wish her a happy birthday?

Quietly, she got dressed, and tiptoed down the stairs to eat. Her blue eyes surveyed the room and came to rest on a framed photo. Of her father, Lily, James, and Tristan, of course. Harry was left out as usual, as was she. Shaking her head, she made her breakfast. After eating, she pulled her cloak on and swept out of the room, leaving it lifeless once again.

 _Eleventh Birthday_

Once again, she descended the stairs daintily, clad in an emerald green shirt with dark blue jeans. Her long, black hair spilled tumultuously down her back, offsetting her bronze skin. She had become a mirror image of her mother.

The silent dining room awaited her, lit by a single candle. An owl stood, perched on a small stand. It clasped a envelope embossed with the Hogwarts insignia in its beak tightly, waiting for her to take it.

Kyra took the envelope from the brown owl. She studied it carefully before opening it, smiling slightly. A letter was tucked in it neatly; she pulled it out and began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear Ms. Black,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

UNIFORM

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells_ _(Grade 1)_ by Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_ _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_ _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Kyra had an urge to run to her father and present him with her Hogwarts acceptance letter, as most children wanted to. But what was the use? She knew he wouldn't care. She jumped up hastily when she saw the time, knocking a small vase over in the process. The vase crashed on the marble floor, shattering into millions of tiny glass pieces.

She heard footsteps rushing down the stairs. Her heart hammered against her chest as she stood, stiff and straight. Sirius appeared in the doorway. His grey eyes scrambled around to find the source of the noise and came to land on Kyra instead.

' _Is that her Hogwarts letter? She can't be eleven already!'_ he thought, noticing the letter clutched in her hand. She pressed her lips together until they were a thin line, frowning.

"Is that your Hogwarts letter then?" he asked, hoping to start a conversation. Kyra nodded mutely. When was the last time he had talked to her? He couldn't even remember celebrating her birthday once after Ariana had died.

"Well, eat your breakfast, I'll freshen up, and we'll go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies," he offered. He saw her eyes flash with shock; it hurt him to see that she was surprised to know he would come with her to Diagon Alley.

"It's fine; I've been to Diagon Alley many times before. I'll go by myself," she said after a moment of consideration. The child inside of her fought against her decision, begging to accept his offer.

"No, I'm coming with you," Sirius affirmed.

"Since when have you ever cared about me, anyway?" she snapped bitterly at him; the words shot out of her mouth before she could stop them. Tears welled in her eyes, and she turned around and ran back up the stairs into her room, slamming the door. Sirius walked up the stairs after her, knocking on her door gently, trying the doorknob to find that it was locked. He heard her muffled sobs inside.

"Kyra. Kyra, can I come in?" he asked softly, tears clouding his eyes when she didn't answer. "Alohomora," he said, pointing his wand at the door. It remained locked. He supposed that her accidental magic had caused a more powerful locking charm on the door. He slumped against the door, crying softly. _What have I done to my Kyra?_

 **AN** : Kyra is two years older than Tristan and Harry. Please review! More reviews! And I'm looking for a beta reader! If you're interested, please PM me! REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** I, of course, do not own any of this other than my OCs and this plot. All belongs to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. I can wish, though…

A week had passed since the father and daughter's encounter. Kyra continued to ignore all of Sirius's attempts to talk to her, and Sirius's heart broke repeatedly every time.

Kyra sat on her bed, head bent over a book. She was trying to push away her emotions by distracting herself with books. She was going to go to Hogwarts in a week, yet she still had not went to Diagon Alley to get her supplies. Resting the book on the bed, she stood up and fastened her cloak around her. Clutching the list of supplies in her hand, she walked quickly to the fireplace. She could hear her father in the kitchen. Obviously, he had heard her too, and came rushing.

"Diagon Alley!" she shouted clearly, throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace. In a burst of green flames, she disappeared. Sirius grabbed his cloak, and followed her hastily.

He arrived in the midst of a sea of people. They all were clamouring to see something. ' _Tristan's going on an outing to Diagon Alley today, isn't he?'_ he remembered. Pushing his way through the crowd, he searched frantically for Kyra. She was nowhere to be seen. He soon reached the front of the crowd, and James caught his eye. A bright smile appeared on his face.

"Sirius! Why didn't you say you were planning on coming?" James exclaimed, grabbing his arm.

"I really didn't plan on coming, actually," Sirius answered truthfully.

"Well, that's how we Marauders do it, right?" An insistent hand pulled on his cloak. Sirius looked down to see Tristan's chubby face, smeared with chocolate ice cream, grinning up at him. ' _Is he what I gave up Kyra for? How could I?'_ he thought sadly, ashamed of himself.

"Padfoot! Look what Mum and Dad got me!" the nine-year-old said smugly, presenting an expensive Snitch. Sirius inwardly snorted. The look on the toddler's face was sickening with it's bragging smirk.

"That's nice, pup," he managed to say distractedly. He scanned the area once more, searching for Kyra, frowning.

"What's wrong, mate?" James asked. "You all right?"

"It's nothing. I'm just... looking for someone."

"Oh, that's it? I thought something happened to Tristan."

 _Is Tristan all he thinks about?_ "How's Harry?" he questioned.

"Harry?" Lily asked confusedly, her face blank.

"You know, Harry, my godson."

"Oh, him. Well, he's alright, I guess," James answered dismissively.

"Is he here too?" Sirius inquired, looking around.

"Oh, no. Of course not," Lily replied. "He doesn't like the press very much, and… well, yeah."

"But surely he'd like to come to Diagon Alley?" _I need to start taking care of my godson. And Kyra. Kyra._

Meanwhile, Kyra had gotten her cauldron and books. She headed to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. A few seconds after she had opened the door, an assistant hurried to her. "Right his way, miss," she said, pulling out a stool for Kyra to sit on. She quickly took her measurements and jotted them down on a parchment. "What materials, miss?"

"Anything will do, really," Kyra answered unsurely.

"Perhaps you'd like this then, miss? It's our finest silk!"

"Ummm… okay then." After getting her robes, she headed to Ollivanders. It was time to get her wand.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER** : I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson unfortunately. I credit my inspiration to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.

A small bell tinkled as Kyra pushed open the creaking wooden door. She heard shuffling; a few seconds later, an old man appeared. His cloudy blue eyes held a sort of crazed light in them, sparkling with intensity. "Ah! Miss Black! Your mother told me all about your wand. Come, come this way," Ollivander greeted excitedly, waving his hand.

"If I may ask, am I not supposed to have a wand pick me?" Kyra questioned.

"You, Ms. Black, are a special case. You will be getting a custom wand."

"A custom wand?" she said in disbelief. Only the most powerful wizards and witches had custom wands. Ollivander nodded. She followed him behind the numerous shelves, arriving in a cluttered, but large room. She gazed in awe at the many wand woods and cores scattered on the shelves. _this must be his workshop._

"Now, Ms. Black, if you will, walk around with your hand floating over the wand woods. When you feel a pull, take that wood and give it to me," he explained, directing her to the many wand woods.

Kyra slowly ambled around, holding her hand out above the wood. She suddenly felt a pull and looked down in surprise. An off-white wood lay there, waiting for her to pick it up. She gathered it in her other hand and was about to give it to Ollivander when she felt another pull. She was overwhelmed with shock, but turned her attention to the wood. A wood, the color of ivory, a pure, unblemished white, awaited her.

She picked it up too and walked unsurely to Ollivander. "There were two woods."

"Well, well, this is a surprise, isn't it? But I suppose I can make it work," he exclaimed before examining the wood keenly. "Cypress wands are associated with nobility. Wands of cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others' natures." He turned his attention to the ivory wood. "Wand-quality aspen wood is white and fine-grained, and highly prized by all wand-makers for its stylish resemblance to ivory and it's usually outstanding charm work. The proper owner of the aspen wand is often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic. A In my experience, aspen wand owners are generally strong-minded and determined, more likely than most to be attracted by quests and new orders; this is a wand for revolutionaries. A very interesting mix you have got hear, Ms. Black. You are destined to do great things."

"But I thought that a wand could only be made with one wood," Kyra protested.

"No, very few cases, like yours, prove that to be wrong. Merlin himself had a wand with two woods."

"Now then. For your core," he started, "your mother gave me this core and said it is vital that it must be used in your wand. She seemed very sure that it would fit you." He took out a strand that first seemed to be glowing hairs. When Kyra looked at it more closely, she discerned that it was a actually a strand of light, actually, strands. "Yes, it is made of eight individual strands of light. They are interwoven together tightly. Quite peculiar, really. I've never seen a core like this. Nevertheless, I must honor your mother's wishes."

"But what is it really?" she persisted.

"That you will find out when the time is right," he said, smiling enigmatically at her. "Now, let me see if you really are meant for this core." Kyra held her hand above the light and felt an irresistible pull to it. The tips of Ollivander's thin lips quirked up in a small smile. "Wonderful. I must ask you to search for another core. I feel that this wand is not yet complete."

Kyra began to repeat the procedure, this time with the cores. A flash of gold and black caught her eyes. _This is it._ It was a beautiful feather, one side molten gold, the other a deep ebony. "Mr. Ollivander, I've found one." He hurried over, astonishment clear on his face.

"That, that is a Lux Tenebris phoenix feather. The phoenix represents the balance between good and evil, light and dark. This is a very rare core, Ms. Black. One of a kind. Your wand is proving to be very intriguing," he whispered in amazement.

"When will my wand be ready?" Kyra asked, breaking the heavy silence.

"In a few hours. I might have to add in something special for this wand, seeing as it is a mix I have never attempted to make before. I'll see you soon, Ms. Black." ;with that, he rushed to his table and began to write things down, nodding and muttering to himself. Kyra took this as a sign to leave and quickly walked out of the store, unsure of what to think.

 _What should I do now, seeing as I've got all my supplies?_ She decided to go home and pack up her trunk so that she could book a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Entering the Leaky Cauldron, she strolled to the booking counter. The landlord, Tom, appeared. "Hello, miss. How do you do?" he greeted pleasantly.

"Fine, thank you. I'd like to book a room for a six days, please."

"Very well. That'll be sixteen Galleons and four Sickles." Kyra handed him the money and he led her up to her room. "Here's your room key, miss. Say, aren't you a bit young to be living alone?"

"No, it's fine. Thank you," she said shortly. He bowed slightly and walked away. She descended the stairs to the fireplace. "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" she said briskly, throwing the Floo powder into the crackling fire.

She arrived at her home to find it empty. Perhaps her father had followed her to Diagon Alley. _No. I will not think about him. No._ She gathered her things, packed them neatly in her trunk, and hefted the trunk down the stairs and into the fireplace with her, Flooing back to the Leaky Cauldron. She carried her trunk up to her room and sat down to read for a while. After a few hours, she walked back to Ollivanders, taking a look at everything.

 _SIRIUS_

Sirius had returned home after a few hours of suffering in the Potters' presence. He climbed up the stairs wearily to Kyra's bedroom. He opened the door to find the room bare and stripped of all her belongings. _Of course. She's probably at the Leaky Cauldron._ He casta locator charm, and true to his assumptions, Kyra was in Diagon Alley. ' _She won't listen to me now. I'll talk to her at King Cross Station, before she goes to Hogwarts.'_ he decided after a moment of consideration.

 _KYRA_

Ollivander ushered her in, closing the door behind them. Pulling out a polished box, he slowly tugged off the lid, presenting her finished wand. "It's beautiful!" Kyra exclaimed.

The wand was the color of ivory. It had a design of vines and flames creeping up to the top, with the glow of the strands of light shining through in thin, wavy lines. A small, glistening dark blue aquamarine adorned the bottom, surrounded by two, even smaller, gleaming green alexandrites. "What are the gems for?"

"They were needed to balance the wand out. They also add a bit of power to the wand itself," he explained. "Why don't you give it a wave?"

Kyra took the wand in her hands, and a wave of warmth surged over her. When she waved it, a shower of multicolored sparks erupted from the tip of the wand.

"Thank you so much. I love it. How much is it?" ;she was already pulling out her pouch of money.

"Oh, nothing. Nothing at all. It was my honor to make a wand like this," he said, backing away, cutting off all her protests. With that, he disappeared into the shadows of the shelves once again. Kyra held her wand reverently she returned to the Leaky Cauldron, forgetting everything in her happiness.

 **AN:** Please review! I need reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Please review! I need reviews!

 **DISCLAIMER** : J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan own this. Except for my plot and OCs.

The day had finally come. The day Kyra had waited for so long. It was time for her to go to Hogwarts.

Kyra hefted her trunk down the stairs.

"Hogwarts?" Tom asked, smiling. She had gotten to know the old man during her brief stay at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes."

"Well, have a good time. It's a magical experience." Kyra grinned at him, waving goodbye as she carried her trunk to the Floo. She furrowed her eyebrows thoughtfully. An idea came to her.

"Diminuendo," she murmured, pointing her wand at her trunk. The trunk began to shrink until it was the size of a mouse. She added a quick weightless charm, making it easier to carry. Stuffing it in her pocket, she stepped into the Floo and cried out, "Kings Cross Station!"

She arrived in the midst of many people, Muggles and wizards alike. "Platform 9 ¾. Wonder where that is." She hurried forward, her eyes searching desperately for the platform. She spotted a family of red-heads, the mother waving a wand in her hand. She hurried over to them.

"Excuse me, but do you know how to get to Platform 9 ¾?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course, dear. Just run right through that wall there, and you'll arrive on the platform," the mother explained. "Fred and George here are first years too." She inclined her head towards a pair of identical twins.

"Hello," she greeted politely.

"I'm Forge," the twin on the left said.

"And I'm Gred," the other introduced himself.

"Go on then! You only have a few minutes!" The mother ushered them towards the wall. Kyra strode through the wall, arriving on the platform. The red and gold Hogwarts Express awaited her. ' _Dumbledore's blatantly showing favoritism towards Gryffindor_ ,' she thought, surveying the red and gold with slight distaste.

"Isn't it amazing?" George - at least, that's who she thought it was - sighed.

"Well, yes, but he could have shown a little less House favoritism." The twins glanced at her in surprise.

"You aren't one of those wanna-be Slytherins, are you?" Fred asked her suspiciously.

"No, but there's a reason there are four Houses at Hogwarts. It's not just Gryffindor," she explained.

"I guess…" George relented. "Let's go on, shall we?" He held out his arm to Kyra in mock politeness. She swatted it away.

"Fred, George, darlings, be good at Hogwarts! No mischief!" their mother called out.

"Don't worry, Mum, we'll be sure to get a detention on our first day!" they chortled in response. They boarded the train, and Kyra left them to search for a compartment. Finding an empty one, she reversed the charms on her trunk and set it down. Fred and George joined her after a few minutes, accompanied by a boy with black dreadlocks. All three of them sported huge, mischievous grins.

"Didn't think you could get rid of us so soon, did you?" Fred laughed. She merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'm Lee Jordan," the boy with dreadlocks said.

"Nice to meet you," Kyra greeted politely. She turned away to gaze out of the window. A frantic wave caught her eye. She leaned in closely and drew back when she realized that it was her father. _What, in the name of Merlin, is he doing here?_ He seemed to be shouting something. Fred frowned at her.

"Do you know him? He seems to be telling you something." He leaned over and opened the window, much to Kyra's horror.

"No, don't…" she sighed in disappointment.

"Kyra! I'll send you a letter tomorrow!" Sirius yelled. "Have a good time at Hogwarts!"He waved, giving her a hopeful smile. Kyra looked down. The train began to move.

"Was that your father?" George questioned. "Why weren't you with him?" The cold glare she gave him was more than enough.

 _SIRIUS_

He had arrived too late. Lily and James had called him over for breakfast, and he had been caught up there. By the time he came, Kyra had boarded the Hogwarts Express. He searched desperately for her face in the windows of the many compartments. Catching a flash of cobalt blue, he found her staring out the window. Sirius began waving at her, hoping she would notice. A red-haired boy reached out to open the window, despite his daughter's protests.

"Kyra! I'll send you a letter tomorrow! Have a good time at Hogwarts!" he yelled. Taking the chance, he offered her a small, hopeful smile. She turned away, her face still and unmoving like a statue. Disappointment filled him.

"Is that your daughter?" a red-haired woman asked him. He nodded, then realized who it was.

"Molly! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. You're daughter's very beautiful. Kyra, right?" she said warmly. "The poor girl didn't know where to go, though. Where were you, Sirius? Shouldn't she have been with you?"

"Well, you see, we aren't exactly on the… best terms," he murmured. Molly smiled sadly.

"Well, I hope that you'll be successful soon."

"So do I," he whispered. He smiled at Molly, hiding his sadness.

"I should be going now, Molly. It was nice to see you."

"My pleasure. Be sure to come over for dinner sometime!" With that, she left, beaming at him warmly. Sirius rubbed his head with his hand wearily.

 _I can only hope._

 **AN:** I'm so sorry for not updating! I was busy preparing for the Science Olympiad Regionals. I also recently joined the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, so I am busy preparing for that too with practice rounds. Check out my other stories for the practice rounds, and please review!


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not, under any circumstances, own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson. Only my plot and OCs belong to me.

 _CHAPTER 7_

It had been a long ride; Kyra had changed into her robes long ago. The Hogwarts Express slowly came to stop, creaking and groaning. She quickly left the train and stood shivering in the cold, rain running in rivets on her cloak.

"First years! First years, over here!" a large man shouted loudly. Kyra hurried over to him, followed by the twins and Lee. He had a mass of unruly, greying hair and wore a huge coat with many pockets. "Four to a boat! Get on a boat, quickly!" he directed them.

"I guess we'll be sharing a boat," George stated cheerfully.

"Why, thank you, George, for pointing out the obvious. I'm sure none of us were able to figure that out," Kyra replied sarcastically. George gave her a cheeky grin and winked.

They carefully stepped onto the boat; it bobbed and sank slightly once they sat. The boats started to move, gliding across the glimmering lake. Dots of light danced across the undisturbed waters. A massive tentacle rose out, lazily waving. It dove back into the water with vigor, splashing water all around. "That's the giant squid! My dad told me all about it!" Lee exclaimed excitedly.

"Charlie told me about it too. He said that some days it actually grabs people!" Fred added with equal enthusiasm. Kyra mouth quirked up at the corner, but kept her mouth shut. George glanced at her uncertainly before scooting over beside her.

"You don't really talk much, do you?" It was more of a statement than a question. Kyra raised her eyes to meet his.

"I suppose not," she replied vaguely. "I'm an only child, and I never really had much company growing up."

"Well, that'll have to change," George commented, offering her a grin. She nervously returned it, though quite subdued. She looked up and gasped.

"Look!" she said loudly. The three boys' heads turned up, and their mouths fell open in astonishment.

Hogwarts, standing proudly in all its glory, awaited them, turrets and towers rising up magnificently. They had seen pictures, of course, but that was nothing compared to the sight before them.

"It's beautiful!" Kyra whispered.

"What did you expect? It's Hogwarts!" As they gaped at the glorious castle, the boat came to a stop, banging jarringly against the shore. They rose clumsily, the boys nearly bouncing in excitement.

"Calm down!" Kyra chided them. Hagrid walked up to the giant doors knocked loudly. In a moment, the doors were opened to reveal a strict, grey-haired woman. She wore a long emerald robe. Her mouth was set in a thin line, though it quirked up at the corner in a small smile.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup," the woman explained in a no-nonsense voice. Kyra could tell that this woman was not to be messed with.

"That's Professor McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration Professor," Fred told her in a hushed whisper. Kyra caught McGonagall giving them a disapproving look and abruptly faced her again. With a final sweep over of the first years with her grey eyes, she turned around and strode through the doors leading to the Great Hall.

"She's real strict, McGonagall. Not one to mess with."

A blond girl sauntered to them, her green eyes proud. She regarded Kyra with cool interest.. "A Black, am I right?" she asked demandingly.

"Yes. And you are?" Kyra answered, poised.

"Adelaide Greengrass of the Most Noble and Honored House Greengrass," the girl introduced herself.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Kyra Black of the Most Noble and Honored House Black." Adelaide nodded to her and wrinkled her nose slightly as she surveyed the Weasley twins and Lee.

"Red hair… freckles… Weasleys, I presume?"

"He's Forge…"

"And he's Gred." The twins gave her identical grins. Adelaide huffed irritably and ignored them.

"What House are you expecting to get in?" she asked, looking at Kyra intently.

"I don't really care. Maybe Ravenclaw." Adelaide gave her an approving glance.

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw too. My family consists of mostly Slytherins and Ravenclaws, but I think I'm more on the smart side." Kyra nodded, agreeing.

"No Gryffindor?" Fred asked, surprised. Kyra shook her head defiantly.

"I don't really prefer Gryffindor." They were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

"The Sorting Ceremony is ready to commence. Follow me," McGonagall directed them. They fell silent and followed her in a straight, orderly line. Adelaide stood in front of Kyra, and the twins and Lee behind her.

They entered the Great Hall, gazing with wonder at the beautiful hall. The ceiling was a replica of the night sky outside, twinkling with small stars. A small stool with a hat was set on a raised platform. McGonagall made her way to the stool, motioning for them to stay put.

A rip in the hat opened, and small eyes were formed by holes in the cloth. It suddenly spoke, startling all of them.

" _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folks use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!_ " The first years clapped, exchanging uncertain glances.

"I will call out your name and you will come to be Sorted," McGonagall ordered. She pulled out a long scroll, levitating it.

"Abbott, Erin." A plump, blond-haired girl made her way to the Sorting Hat. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

After a moment of consideration, the hat shouted, "Hufflepuff!" Erin smiled and skipped to the yellow, clapping table.

The Sorting continued in this manner. "Black, Kyra." Kyra's heart raced. She walked to the small stool and sat down, jolting slightly when McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on her head.

" _Ahh… very interesting. Very interesting…"_

" _What's very interesting?"_ Kyra asked curiously.

" _A Black, neglected. And a peculiar heritage…"_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _All in good time… all in good time. You'll find out soon. Now, where to put you? Lots of bravery and ambition. Kindness and loyalty too. And very intelligent."_

" _I don't want to go to Gryffindor or Slytherin. I'd prefer Ravenclaw."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes!"_

"Alright then… RAVENCLAW!" Kyra smiled triumphantly. The blue and gold table clapped, gesturing for her to come sit. She slipped off the stool, taking off the Sorting Hat. She took a seat at the Ravenclaw table, receiving welcomes and pats on the back. Adelaide was soon Sorted into Ravenclaw too.

"Thank goodness we're together," Adelaide breathed in relief, letting her poised facade drop. She offered Kyra a weak smile.

"Are you really that relieved?" Kyra asked disbelievingly. Adelaide nodded.

"I honestly don't really know how to act around other people. I only grew up with my sisters," she admitted.

"Same here. I'm an only child and never saw many other children," Kyra empathized. She smiled at Adelaide.

"We'll learn together," Adelaide declared. They grinned at each other.

Much to Kyra's dismay, the Weasley twins and Lee were Sorted into Gryffindor. Of course, she would still talk to them.

With "Zellis, Chris" being sorted into Slytherin, the Sorting Ceremony concluded.

"Welcome! It is a pleasure to see old and new faces this year," Dumbledore started, rising. He ran through the rules quickly. "Now, a few words. Nitwit, blubber, and oddity!" He waved his hand. "You may begin."

Heaps of steaming food appeared, ranging from small appetizers to tantalizingly delicious desserts. Kyra licked her lips and began loading her plate, taking a bit of everything. She bit into a strawberry pastry, savouring the taste of the sweet jam.

"This is delicious!" she exclaimed to Adelaide. She nodded in agreement. They talked to some of the other Ravenclaws for the rest of the meal.

"Now that you have all been fed and watered, let us sing the Hogwarts song!" Dumbledore announced. Adelaide and Kyra snorted in amusement.

" _Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, Teach us something please, Whether we be old and bald, Or young with scabby knees, Our heads could do with filling, With some interesting stuff, For now, they're bare and full of air, Dead flies and bits of fluff, So teach us things worth knowing, Bring back what we've forgot, Just do your best, we'll do the rest, And learn until our brains all rot."_ Adelaide and Kyra were seized by fits of laughter in the middle, hunched over at the waist as they giggled in a very unladylike way.

"You're not that bad, Greengrass," Kyra commented.

"I could say the same, Black," Adelaide answered. They chuckled again.

"Now, off to bed! Prefects, to your dorms!" Dumbledore ordered. The prefects began to direct them to their dorms. They followed the Ravenclaw prefects, a pretty brunette, Vivienne, and a dark-haired boy, Han, to the Ravenclaw tower. They stopped in front of a bronze eagle knocker.

" _What cannot be felt or heard, but follows you everywhere_?"

"You have to answer the question to get in. There's also an identification rune placed here to make sure you're a Ravenclaw," Vivienne explained. "Does anyone know the answer?"

"A shadow," Kyra called out firmly. The door swung open, revealing a large and cozy room filled with books. It was mostly blue and gold, corresponding with the colors of Ravenclaw. Two stairways, leading to the girl and boy dorms, wound up the tower.

"This is the Ravenclaw common room. The right stairway leads to the girls dorm, and the left to the boys dorm," Han announced, gazing at the common room with satisfaction. It was easy to tell he was very proud of his House.

"Curfew is at 10 for first through third years and 12 for fourth and up," Vivienne continued. "Go one now. Tomorrow will be a busy day for all of us."

Adelaide and Kyra headed up to their dorm together. They found their belongings set down neatly by their beds, and were pleased to discover that they were next to each other.

Throughout the night, they chatted happily, problems blissfully forgotten. Kyra's eyes began to close sleepily, and she slowly descended into a dreamless sleep. She was at Hogwarts.

 **AN:** I hope this chapter was long enough to suffice for the long wait! Please **review**!

 _oodoughnuts_ : Kyra got the money from Gringotts. I just didn't include that part.

 _NicoleR85_ : Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

 _shadowblackmane_ : Thank you! I'll try to update more often!

 _LINDATHENERD_ : Thank you! I do not know Melanie Martinez or Halsey?

 _felinepower129_ : Sirius, James, and Lily will suffer emotionally for a while. It will be a long time away when Kyra and Harry somewhat forgive them.

 _annabeth tan granger_ : You will find out about Kyra's heritage at the end of first year. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 _chocolate-writing-perfection_ : Harry and Kyra have never really had the chance to meet properly; they both are stuck at home most of the time.

AN: I really hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please, please review! I want to know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or PJO.

Kyra blinked, raising her hand to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight pouring through the windows. She yawned and forced herself off her bed. Raking her fingers through her tangled hair, she walked to the bathroom to freshen up.

Twenty minutes later, she made her way down the stairs of the girl's dormitory. Adelaide was still sleeping, and Kyra was starving. She couldn't possibly wait for Adelaide.

She hefted her bag onto her shoulder and made her way to the Great Hall. Only a few students were awake, though, all of the staff were present. Kyra sat down at the Ravenclaw table and began to eat.

Professor Flitwick passed by and handed her a piece of parchment. "Your schedule," he said before leaving.

Kyra scanned her schedule quickly then stuffed it into her robes. Adelaide joined her only a few minutes later.

"There you are! I've been looking for you all over the common room!" she said, sitting down beside Kyra.

"I woke up early," Kyra said, shrugging.

More and more students filtered into the Great Hall as time passed. Soon enough, the hall was filled with noise. The Gryffindor table was by far the loudest; then again, they did have the Weasley twins.

Suddenly, a flurry of owls descended upon them, flying in through their windows. "Mail!" Adelaide said, smiling.

Kyra frowned when Sirius's owl landed in front of her. She reluctantly took the letter it was carrying.

 _Kyra,_

 _Please hear me out. I am so sorry for what I have done to you. I really am. I know it'll take you a long time to forgive me, but can you try? It hurts me—_

Kyra snorted and crumpled the paper. She didn't want to hear any of his fake apologies. _Nothing_ could make her forgive him.

 **AN:** I am so sorry for not updating for so long. And about the shortness of this chapter. I've been writing a lot of other things, and it really takes up my time for this. I will try to get a nice, long chapter in the next two to three weeks. Again, sorry! Also, please review! I love to hear your feedback!


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter or PJO.

Kyra dumped her book in an unceremonious heap on her desk, sitting down. Adelaide slid into the seat next to her.

"My brother told me Snape's a biased git," she said, leaning towards Kyra. "He likes the snakes."

"We'll see." Kyra sorted her books out, stuffing all but her Potions book in her bag.

The swish of robes across the stone floor was heard by everyone, urging them into silence. Kyra looked up, only to see a looming figure just before her desk.

"Miss… Black, is it?" the man drawled, drawing out her name longer than necessary.

Kyra met his gaze defiantly. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Quiet!" Snape said, fixing his eyes on her in a hawk-like glare. "I will _not_ tolerate disrespect."

Kyra resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She sat back in her seat, pulling out a quill. She held the quill poised over the parchment and looked at the professor expectantly. "Well? Are you going to teach us?"

Snape shot her another glare before walking to the front of the room. "You will address me as Professor Snape, or sir. I am here to teach you the fine art of Potions."

"Guessed as much," Kyra whispered.

"Black, what does a bezoar do?" Snape asked, his lips curved in a smirk.

"It serves as a cure to most potions, sire," Kyra said bitingly. She knew she was correct.

Snape glared at her, sneering. "Correct." He turned back to the blackboard and waved his wand. The directions appeared in thin, slanted letters. "Get to work!"

"Cure for boils," Kyra said, glancing at the board. She skimmed the directions and gathered her ingredients.

"Partners?" Adelaide asked, shuffling closer.

"Of course."

They finished the potion quickly; it was one of the most basic potions, after all. They waited for Snape to come over and "inspect" their potion.

Snape's lip curled up in distaste. "Black, the hue of the potion is completely wrong. Can't you do anything right?"

"Actually, _professor,_ the hue of our potion is correct according to the book," Kyra said, raising an eyebrow. "Can you tell me what we did wrong?"

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for your cheek, Black." Snape's anger was clear from the way his nostrils flared. His eyes had taken on a furious glint. He glared at Kyra then strode off to another cauldron.

"Git," Kyra whispered. "Insufferable _git._ "

"Don't pick a fight with him, Kyra. It's not worth it." Adelaide offered her a smile.

"I know, but he's just so infuriating." Kyra huffed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

Adelaide reached out and squeezed her hand. "Ignore him."

"Class dismissed!" Snape barked. He swept his black robes around him and strode to his desk, sitting down.

"Come on. Let's go," Adelaide said, pulling Kyra from her current staring contest with Snape.

Kyra turned around and blinked. "Okay." She stuffed her books in her bag and walked out, throwing a final glare over her shoulder.

 **AN:** I'm so sorry about the long wait again! Been so busy! Also, I'm thinking about just showing a few more classes. Then I'll skip to Halloween. Then maybe something in between. Then to Christmas. Oh, yes, I'm looking forward to writing Christmas. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! I love hearing your feedback!


	10. Chapter 10

**AN** : I am so sorry for the long wait… I should probably tell you that updates will most likely be once a month, now that school's going to start :(

Kyra rolled her eyes, sliding onto the bench. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

Nasim—a Muggleborn Kyra had gotten to know well—stared at her, eyes wide. "It's Halloween, Kyra! Halloween!"

"So?" Kyra asked, raising an eyebrow. She glanced up at the jack-o-lanterns floating above them, the flickers of the fire inside casting light upon her face.

" _So_?" Nasim repeated, her voice incredulous. "God, Kyra, you're so clueless. Halloween is amazing!"

Kyra huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "Get to the point."

"Halloween means trick-or-treating," Nasim said. "I don't know if you wizards go trick-or-treating, but surely you've heard of it!"

Kyra pursed her lips, the sound of faint laughter echoing in her mind.

* * *

" _Come on, Tristan!" a voice cooed. "Your mum bought a special costume just for you!"_

" _What is it?" Tristan's voice said, full of childish excitement._

 _Kyra snorted, flopping down onto her bed. "It's probably just a stupid fluffy lion," she muttered, closing her eyes._

 _A shrill squeal sounded from outside, and Kyra groaned._ " _A lion!"_

 _A pang of longing struck her heart against her will. "No. I don't care about whatever stupid thing they're going to do." She clenched her fists._

 _She heard her father laugh, and she couldn't help but wish that it was her he was laughing with, not Tristan._

" _I love my costume, Mum!" Tristan said, and she felt a shudder pass through the floor—probably from Tristan's stupid jumping._

" _Come on, big boy." Lily's soft laugh echoed in the hallway. "Time for trick-or-treating."_

 _Later that night, she watched from behind the corner as they ate candy, laughing as one happy family she would never be a part of._

* * *

"They go out… for candy?" Kyra asked, shaking her head slightly to clear the memory.

Nasim frowned, putting her hands on her hips. "We dress up in costumes and go knocking on people's doors for candy."

"Whatever." Kyra sighed. "It's just Halloween."

She took a bite of a pastry, the sweet taste filling her mouth. The sound of _their_ laughter echoed in her mind.

She stood up and tossed a quick, "I'm not feeling well." over her shoulder before leaving the Great Hall.

* * *

Sirius slumped down against Kyra's bedroom door, sighing. He'd tried sending her a letter, but she'd sent it back crumpled with a quick note scrawled on the back: _Don't even try._

Maybe Dumbledore could help. Yes, he would know what to do. Sirius leaped up and ran to the fireplace, glancing in the mirror quickly. Throwing the white powder into the flames, he yelled, "Headmaster's office!"

Dumbledore looked up as a soot-covered Sirius tumbled out of the fireplace, a frown tugging at his lips. "What brings you here, Sirius?" he asked, pushing his glasses up.

"I…" Sirius faltered, biting his lip. He ran a hand through his hair. "I want to see Kyra."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "Kyra?"

"My daughter," Sirius said, wringing his hands. "I- I don't know what House she's in, but—"

Dumbledore regarded him carefully, setting his quill aside. "Very well. I shall ask Minerva to find the girl."

"Thank you, Dumbledore." Sirius took a deep breath.

"Have a seat, Sirius," Dumbledore said, gesturing towards a chair. He waved his wand and muttered, "Expecto Patronum." A ghostly phoenix appeared, and Dumbledore whispered something to it before it disappeared.

Sirius tapped his fingers on the desk, sighing. A few minutes later, he heard a knock from outside the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore called. Minerva McGonagall—Sirius preferred to call her Minnie—opened the door, her gaze sweeping over the two men.

"What is it, Albus?" she asked. "And why is Black here?"

"Sirius would like to see his daughter, Kyra." Dumbledore stood up. "Would you mind bringing Ms. Black here?"

"Of course, Albus." She nodded. "I believe the girl is in Ravenclaw."

 _Ravenclaw?_ Sirius thought. _But I thought—_

"Well, go on, then, Minerva." Dumbledore waved his hand.

* * *

"Ms. Black," a stern voice called. Kyra flinched and got up, setting her book aside. She'd been curled up on the couch reading for the past hour.

Professor McGonagall stepped into the common room, her eyes landing on Kyra. "What is it, professor?" she asked, combing her hair with her fingers.

"You have a guest." The corners of the professor's lips quirked up ever so slightly. "He's waiting for you in the headmaster's office."

 _A guest?_ Kyra followed the professor, wondering who could possibly want to see her at this time.

"Acid Pops," McGonagall said to the gargoyle. She opened the door. "In you go, Ms. Black."

"Er… okay." Kyra bit her lip before stepping inside.

She froze when she saw who it was.

 _Her father._


End file.
